1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the chemical arts. In particular, it relates to antimicrobial agents and their use.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Edible tissues of a healthy meat animal are essentially sterile prior to slaughter. Various innate host defense mechanisms at the external and internal organ surfaces create an effective barrier and prevent microorganisms from invading the tissues of a live animal. As soon as the animal is slaughtered, however, the natural defenses against invading microbes virtually disappear, and the exposed tissues become highly susceptible to microbial colonization and proliferation. Meat of the freshly slaughtered animal is prone to contamination with a variety of bacterial species, influenced by the degree of sanitation practiced during the meat processing and packing operations.
The economic impact of food-borne pathogenic outbreaks and the shorter than desired shelf life of refrigerated products, even vacuum packaged refrigerated products, has necessitated the search for an effective antimicrobial system for the meat industry. Various methods are currently in practice to control Escherichia coli (E. coli), Listeria monocytogenes, and other microbial contamination in foods, but, unfortunately, they suffer from a variety of drawbacks.
For example, in the meat industry, acid washing of beef carcasses is currently being employed as a microbial intervention. However, recent studies have shown that certain types of E. coli, such as the verotoxic strains of serotype O157:H7 and vancomycin-resistant strains of Enterococcus faecium, can survive acid conditions, while at the same time produce harmful toxins. The meat industry is also irradiating meat in an attempt to control pathogens and food spoilage organisms. However, studies have shown that although irradiation appears to be effective at killing some types of E. coli, there are still various other microorganisms, including strains of Brochothrix thermospacta and Bacillus pumilus, known to be radiation resistant and thus are able to survive such processes. Irradiation also can produce undesirable changes in the texture and/or organoleptic quality of beef. Further, both of these methods are cidal processes that kill microorganisms leaving endotoxins, microbial debris and other proinflammatory substances which can cause undesirable immunological reactions in the host. Finally, neither of these methods excludes the possibility of post-processing contamination once the beef is treated for microbial contaminants.
In addition to food-borne pathogens, microbial spoilage of packaged foods, including fresh meats, is a significant concern to the food industry. Under certain conditions, it is possible to control microbes, including enteric pathogens, using such well known antimicrobial agents as acids, salts, oxidative agents, antibiotics, bacteriocins, and the like. Typically, the mode of action of these agents is “cidal”—the direct killing of the microbes, or “stasis”—the inhibition of microbial growth/multiplication. Another mode of action for conventional antimicrobial agents is opsonization. The agents intervene by promoting microbial phagocytes by macrophages.
Certain cellular research relating to the mechanisms of microbial biosurface interactions has led to the identification of another mode of action, microbial blocking, and a new class of antimicrobial agents, microbial blocking agents (MBAs). MBAs are naturally occurring biological substances that block microbial adhesion-colonization, retard growth-multiplication, and neutralize the adverse effects of proinflammatory cell debris.
It has not proved possible to apply such microbial blocking agents during meat packing or other food processing conditions, because of the difficulty of delivering a biofunctionally active and structurally stable MBA to the food product to be treated. The difficulty is compounded when the food product is a meat product, because a controlled milieu is required for a broad-spectrum activity of MBA to block various microorganisms on a chemically complex and heterogenous meat tissue.
Lactoferrin (LF) is an iron-binding glycoprotein present in milk and various mammalian secretions (e.g, saliva, tears, mucus, and seminal fluids). Crystallographic studies of LF indicate a bilobate structure (N-terminus and C-terminus lobes) with one iron-binding site in each lobe. LF has ability to reversibly bind two Fe3+ ions per lobe in coordination with two CO32− ions. LF can release the bound iron in a fully reversible manner, either on exposure to lowered pH (below 4.0) or on receptor binding. This high affinity for iron is linked to many of its biological functions including antimicrobial effects. Various laboratory studies have reported that the structural integrity of LF is critical for its antimicrobial effects against bacteria, fungi, protozoa, and viruses.
However, the activity of LF, like the activity of most proteins, is highly dependent on the three-dimensional or tertiary structure of the protein. If the protein does not have the proper conformation its activity is diminished or lost. LF's instability limits it usefulness. Milieu conditions such as metals (iron in particular), carbonic ions, salts, pH and conductivity affect the antimicrobial properties of LF. In addition, protein isolation procedures, storage, freezing-thawing, can adversely affect the biofunctionality of LF. Consequently, before LF can be used for commercial application, it would be expected to become denatured or inactivated, and lose its antimicrobial properties.
In fact, under certain conditions, when the LF molecule is degraded or denatured, cationic peptide fragments are generated. These cationic peptide fragments exhibit a nonspecific antimicrobial activity, making them absolutely unsuitable as an ingredient in a food product. The consumer of a food product does not want to ingest a non-specific antimicrobial agent, because of the agent's adverse affect on the desirable microbes always present in a human body, particularly within the gastrointestinal tract.
Thus, an antimicrobial agent is needed for blocking microbial contamination in foods, meats, in particular, that does not pose the undesired affects of cidal antimicrobial systems but that also exhibits carry through properties for the prevention of post-processing contamination.